The health benefits of using water energised by magnetism or of using “living water” are accepted by a large number of individuals. As the baby boom progresses further into middle age and retirement ever larger numbers of individuals are becoming health conscious and concerned with the benefits of consuming and otherwise using living water. There is a growing demand for compact, portable, and self contained systems to produce living water for human consumption. The inventor, Randy Hatton, has found that water must be passed through his apparatus multiple times before it is fully energized. The inventor has negotiated to sell larger commercial systems for use in facilities attended by individuals who are health conscious. The inventor also projects demand for functionally similar larger systems which are used commercially for human bathing (including hot tubs) and recreational parks (including swimming pools and water gardens). The inventor additionally projects demand for functionally similar large systems which are used commercially for plant production (such as hydroponic greenhouses), as well as in fish farming (including shrimp production).